


There Are Rules

by kaminashi



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, I am a gross dirty individual, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mild Internalized Homophobia, Please allow me to live, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminashi/pseuds/kaminashi
Summary: School rules are important. I don't make them, please don't break them. Or else THIS might happen to YOU.





	There Are Rules

**Author's Note:**

> A cautionary tale.

Logan had been coming to this particular restroom, concealed within the farthest recesses of the private, restricted teacher’s lounge, ever since he remembered hearing about it at the beginning of his Freshman year – and so, that meant that he had been using it for a really long time. So long, in fact, that it had become a habit, and he had come to take for granted both the guarantee of its existence, and the privacy it provided. Privacy for Logan alone to take advantage of whenever he needed to slip away from class and take care of... certain things.

Getting the entry code to the teacher's lounge had been easy, and no one ever suspected quiet, unassuming Logan of using anything like that for his own personal gain, and so, for this reason, he had never had to worry about anything inconvenient, like the code being changed randomly. All he ever had to do was make sure that no one was lurking about in there, and then, it was all his.

What he had never worried about, however – and probably _should_ have – was that the restroom might be closed for repairs. It was inconvenient, but not the end of the world; now he would just have to sneak back to class and deal with the... discomfort for a little while longer, until classes were dismissed and he could rush back to his dorm to take care of things long before his brother Ezra returned from his after-class extracurriculars.

Very quietly and cautiously, Logan made his way to the front entrance of the teacher's lounge. He opened the door very slowly, so as not to cause any creaks or squeals of metal that may or may not have proven to be unfortunate in the incredibly near future. Stepping out into the hallway, he breathed a short sigh of relief – no one was there, and so it would be easy work to slip down the hallway, and –

Logan nearly jumped out of his skin. Not five seconds after he had begun speed-walking down the marble-stone floors, he bumped his head smack into the firm chest of someone tall. Logan's caramel-colored eyes widened, and he nearly tripped backward over his shoes when he realized exactly _who_ he had just walked square into without paying attention.

_"Principal Harlock..."_

Logan gulped hard; his heart was nearly thudding out of his chest, and the pit of his stomach was absolutely a mess. He tried to avoid the Principal wherever possible for this very reason – the man had this... _permeating_ effect on everyone he encountered, Logan was absolutely sure of it. But whenever Logan himself was pinned underneath the weight of that single smoldering golden eye, he found that he desperately wanted to be anywhere else. Ducking his head to stare at the shined floors, he cleared his throat and gave a jerky bow of his head to his elder. "I... I was just..."

Logan heard just a hint of amusement in Harlock's voice. "You're not in class."

The implication was clear – Harlock thought he was skipping lessons. Any other member of faculty Logan could have come across and foregone such (completely true) allegations. However, the second one came face-to-face with Harlock, slipping out of that grasp would prove to be a lot trickier. Still, Logan couldn't be faulted for trying.

The boy put on an innocent chuckle, his head still inclined downward, and scritched lightly at the back of his mouse brown locks. It was a complete façade, and he even caught a raise of Harlock's eyebrow and the slight upward quirk of his full lips out of the corner of his eye at the attempt. "Sorry," Logan continued brazenly, beginning with the obligatory apology. "I was... looking for the restroom. The one I normally go to was... _all full,_ and I really had to go."

Logan finally built up the bravery to look up, and what he saw was Harlock studying him with that _eye,_ black-clad arms folded across his broad chest.

"This area is restricted to faculty members _only,_ until Office Hours. How long have you been attending this school. You should know that detail well by now – _shouldn't_ you?"

Logan's eyes grew wide, and he imagined he looked like a deer in the headlights. Principal Harlock was the worst possible person he could have run into! Logan wondered if getting away was still an option.

"I am _aware,_ I just... wasn't paying attention." He lied. "I – I got lost. Anyways, I've wasted enough time, so I'll return to class now. Sorry for – _intruding_ here."

Harlock's lips pressed together lightly; his dark eye darted back and forth over Logan's face. He seemed to be contemplating something. "Come with me," he said so suddenly that the command surprised Logan.

He swallowed again. "Uhm, what?"

"I _said,_ follow me." Harlock began walking ahead, in the same direction he was already going. "If you need to relieve yourself as badly as you say, then you may use the restroom down the hall from my office. Just make sure that you hurry. I really shouldn't be allowing this."

 _It's just a bathroom,_ Logan snorted mentally. But he knew well enough to keep his mouth shut.

When the two arrived, Harlock punched a code into the keypad above the doorknob, and Logan wondered if it was the same code used to secure the teacher's lounge. But Harlock's fingers were so nimble within the practiced motion that Logan couldn't even catch a single digit.

The door hung ajar with a crack, revealing the dark room within. Harlock swept a gloved hand in a welcoming motion. "Go ahead. It's all yours. Just _hurry up_."

Something in the harsh way Harlock said 'hurry up' gave Logan slight pause, but he brushed it off in favor of offering a respectful nod. Logan didn't really need to use the toilet, anyway – at least, not in the way he had provided to Harlock – so, for that reason, Logan figured he could easily calculate an amount of time that would seem adequate for excretion of bodily waste, something which would both satisfy Harlock and still seem realistic.

"Thanks, a..." Logan started to say, but he already felt the breeze of the Principal's cloak as he stormed away to attend to whatever business he originally had. "... _lot_."

Logan sighed very quietly. His eyebrows furrowed, while his mouth turned downward into a frown. Never had he met a man who was such a mystery.

* * *

Once he was within the restroom and seated, still fully-clothed, within one of the stalls, Logan realized that once Harlock had gone, it was silent acknowledgment that Logan was free to go. He didn't have to _pretend_ to use the restroom. Harlock, even though he didn't act like it on the surface, also trusted Logan, to a degree – or, at least, Logan would have liked to believe that. The truth was, he never knew what was going on inside the Principal of Arcadia University's ethereal head.

Logan trembled a bit, and gripped onto his arm to steady himself. Truthfully, he was still a bit shaken up by the complete and utter surprise of running into Harlock on his way out of the teacher's lounge. His stomach was even more tense now than it had been when he first stepped out of class, but it was clear that the feeling wasn't completely caused by stress. His pants were tighter than they were before, too. Chalking it all up to the adrenaline of nearly being taken note of by the literal _Head of the university_ for misconduct, Logan gently palmed at the crotch of his pants, groaning as softly as he could when his burgeoning erection only grew.

He wondered, with a nervous whip of his head toward a door he couldn't at all see, if he would be able to get away with something like this – with jacking off in the male faculty's, in the _Principal's,_ personal restroom. In the teacher's lounge, it was different – Logan knew, for the most part, when no one would be there, when it was safe to go. Here, theoretically, anyone could just punch in the code and come traipsing in, any time they wanted to; any random professor or dean or Vice-Principal could hear his moaning and swearing before their hand even so much as touched the door handle and alerted Logan of their presence. The scent his cock would give off when it ejaculated all over his hand would be another dead-giveaway of what he had done, even long after he had left.

Still, with the heel of his hand on autopilot and continuing to rub his hardness through his pants, Logan knew that if he just got up and returned to class, the consequences would be even worse. Obviously, he would have to get off _now_ – but he would have to do it without removing his pants. But then, if there was a wet spot when he finished, that would also –

 _"Fuck,"_ he whispered. He was really in a tight pinch; he knew in his gut that he couldn't go through with anything here. He had two options: he could either leave school and finish in his dorm, miss the rest of his current class and some of his next; or, he could return to class, and hope beyond all hope that no one so much as _glanced_ at him as he did the "hustle" back into his desk.

The second option was clearly the more level-headed of the two – at least, as far as his school record went. But as a student, with his own reputation – however pathetic and unimpressive – on the line, Logan _dreaded_ the idea of enduring such humiliation. He exhaled a nervous breath. He already knew what he had to do. Getting up from his seat, he unlatched the door to the stall with a shaky hand.

And, like clockwork, he heard the entrance to the restroom door handle _crack,_ and the door swing open with a _whoosh._

_Well, shit._

Clenching his jaw tight, Logan froze. Who was it _now?_ Too terrified to move, Logan barely had a chance to react before a big, gloved hand grabbed onto the still-unlocked door of Logan's stall, and swung it open sharply. _Of course_ – Logan was staring into Harlock's mildly irritated gold eye.

 _"You're still here,"_ Harlock pressed, though his voice was unhurried in comparison to how visibly ticked off he was. "It's been over ten minutes. Tell me, _Logan,_ are your studies of such little importance to you? Would you rather be doing something else with your life? I believe I've said this before, no one is _forcing_ you to be here."

"I –" Logan took an unconscious step back. He didn’t know that _anyone_ remembered his name, let alone the Principal. Under that gaze, under the weight of that dark, deep voice, the Logan's stomach burned. It made no sense – why did his Principal keep _finding him like this?_

As if he could read minds, Harlock looked down at the one place Logan wished the could hide. The man raised another thick eyebrow. This time, his amusement wasn't as openly displayed. _"Logan,"_ Harlock spoke, and his voice sounded almost... surprised, if such an emotion were possible for him. Maybe _scandalized;_ though, that seemed even less likely. "Were you...?"

"No! I – I wasn't, I swear!" Logan nearly shouted. "I just – _really_ need to go back to my dorm. Please allow me to go. I will accept whatever consequences I need to for missing my classes, but I just... really _can't_ be here, right now. This is..." _It's embarrassing._ It was so absolutely embarrassing that Logan wanted to puke.

"Turn around, Logan."

"What?" Logan gaped. He stayed right where he was, squinting up into Harlock's face with confusion and suspicion written all over his own.

"Turn _around,_ " Harlock repeated, firmer the second time. "If you must leave school premises, then, as the one granting permission, I must determine the degree of necessity. Or else, I can always escort you back to class, if you'd like."

"What the _hell._ " Logan scoffed, but did as he was told. He didn't care if he sounded pissed off anymore, now Harlock was just being weird. "Is this _turned around_ enough?"

Without a word, Harlock stepped in behind him, and latched the door to the stall after himself. It finally occurred to Logan to feel afraid. This had to be all kinds of inappropriate, and Harlock didn't seem to be caring. Logan squinted his eyes and looked down at the toilet, wondering desperately what this _examination_ of Harlock's entailed.

"Place your hands to either side of the stall, and _don't move_."

The way Harlock said 'don’t move' sounded _exactly the same_ as the way he'd told Logan to 'hurry up' before; and now, for some reason, Logan's stomach churned with an unrecognizable emotion as his erection grew. He breathed through it, tried to will his dick to shrink and shrivel and go back to normal. That would have solved everything, instantly. However, once each of his hands were pressed against cold, flat surfaces, Logan barely had enough time to garner the tiniest bit of success before Harlock's warm palm was pressing itself against his stomach, the other against his clothed dick. He was... feeling his dick, but it seemed to be done in such an almost clinical way that Logan began to tense up and wait for the stupid examination to be over.

Harlock's hand lingered there, though, and Logan began to huff and squirm even as he kept his hands obediently laid against the walls. Harlock squeezed at his arousal a bit more firmly, and then the man leaned in to whisper hotly into the boy's ear: "I said, don't move. If you're going to run around my school and live in my dorms, I have certain _rules,_ and I believe it's about time you started to seriously abide by them."

Logan's breath hitched; his throat grew dry; he had never been spoken to like this in his _life._ Not even by Ezra, not even by his own father, when he was still alive. Logan swallowed fear once again, and gritted his teeth against the way Harlock's penetrating voice, barely an inch away from his ear, made him feel. He didn't dare to make a sound.

" _Very_ well done," Harlock gave an amused snort. "I'll advise you on when you can move. Until then, you just stand still and await my _orders._ "

Without any sort of preamble, Harlock removed his gloved hands from where they had been, and instead got to work on unbuttoning Logan's slacks, zipping them down and leaving the elastic band of his white boxers exposed. Logan kept his mouth clamped shut and his lips pressed together, rolling his eyes to look up at the ceiling.

Too quickly for Logan to even let out a squeak, Harlock's hand slipped past the waistband of his boxers and closed around Logan's bare cock, the leather of the Principal's glove circled tight around the shaft. The man thumbed at the head and hummed, his mouth still relatively close to Logan's ear. Logan huffed, and choked back a groan.

"Hmm," Harlock observed. "This is indeed a very nice, big cock you have. Is this how much you enjoy getting it off in my faculty-restricted areas?"

"I – I don't –"

Logan was panting, now.

"I didn’t ask you to _lie_ to me," Harlock gritted his teeth against Logan's ear. He gripped the boy's cock even more tightly, causing him to let out a low squeal. "I'm asking for the _truth_. Are you capable of that?"

"I don't know what you're _talking_ about," Logan spat, haughtily. He could barely breathe. "It seems like you've gotten your _proof,_ Principal. I believe you can let me leave now, can't you?"

"No," Harlock nearly laughed. "Oh, no no _no_ – you're not going anywhere. After _all this,_ you _truly_ believe that your behavior at Arcadia thus far warrants any special _favors_ from me? _I_ am the Principal of this university, and so long as you walk my halls, you answer to _me_ first. _That_ is how you earn special favors. Sneaking out of class, deceiving your instructors, and _jacking off_ in restricted areas – do you honestly believe that _this_ is the way to my leniency?"

Logan had to stop himself from shaking, or voicing his shock. So, he _hadn't_ been hiding anything. Harlock had known all along. The ridiculous rumors circulating around campus that not only Harlock, but that the _walls themselves_ were always watching – always _listening_ – had all been true, then, after all. Logan felt like he had been stupid to believe he could tempt fate and probability like that.

"N – No," Logan gasped. Harlock's hand began to work his cock very slowly, still maintaining that painfully tight grasp. "No, I... _don't,_ Sir."

"Mm, but you've wanted this all the same, haven't you?" The murmur of Harlock's voice sounded all at once satisfied and entranced as he teased Logan toward the edge. "I can feel it. Every single day, at the same time, no matter where I am in the school building. How much you want me, how desperate you are even for _this,_ a single glove holding your _desperate, throbbing cock._ "

Logan let a tortured moan crawl up his throat, then, trapped behind his closed lips – but even then, the sound was still _very much_ audible. He was forced to stand up straight, but he yearned to pitch forward, to be caught in those big arms and pressed into that broad, solid chest. Harlock's hand didn't let up, either, and Logan felt as if he was ready to come, yet he _couldn't_ – something was stopping him. Though, he wasn't yet quite sure if that something was _physical,_ or psychological.

"What do you want, Logan?" Harlock pressed his smooth, dry lips onto Logan’s ear. His hand worked into a skillful, almost musical rhythm. "Do you want me inside of you, maybe? Or, perhaps... you're just fine being teased like this, edged over and over again until you lose the last of your grip on reality."

The Principal's deep, chocolate voice raked its way through Logan's form. His abdomen heaved violently just at the sound, and his cock twitched completely rigid. Failing at taking a breath in, a wanton moan came bellowing out of his throat. " _Oh_ – Oh – N- _Nooo..._ _Please..._ "

Harlock licked all the way up the side of Logan’s sensitive neck with the flat of his tongue, and then kissed it back down halfway, his own breathing starting to grow deeper. " _Mm..._ You're ready to come, aren't you, my beauty? You couldn't even begin to know how badly I want you to. But you're going to _hold onto it._ We're going to come _together._ "

With that, Harlock finally stripped Logan of his pants and boxers entirely, and Logan stepped out of them both with a haze of desire and turmoil weighing down his mind. He _had_ wanted this, had wanted it ever since the first time he'd pleasured himself in the school bathroom and cried out Harlock's name. He wanted him, more than anything – he'd only been in denial of that fact before. And now, as Harlock positioned Logan's hands in front of him against the wall behind the toilet and got down on his knees, Logan's cock leaked obscenely with that want.

Harlock's tongue against his hole kept him hard, but also scared – this was Logan's first time with _anyone,_ and he had never expected it to be with a _man._ Logan figured that he never stood a chance with Nami, not as his brother lived and breathed, but he had always thought it would be with _some_ girl. Damn it, it could have been _any_ girl, for all he cared. But it was going to be with _Harlock,_ his principal, and that... scared him. He wondered what _Ezra_ would think, what he would _say_ to him about it if he ever found out.

Logan moaned deeply, just as the fleshy part of Harlock's tongue pressed against some spot inside of him. "Oh – _God..._ Christ, what are you _doing?_ _Fuhh..._ Feels _so good_..."

Logan felt Harlock smirk against him. Then the man moaned, and the vibration of his warm breath against Logan's insides made the boy groan, his ass clenching and un-clenching. "I'm _preparing_ you," Harlock hummed and kissed his hole hotly. " _Mm,_ you're so _tight_ here..." As he spoke, one bare index finger worked its way past the tight ring, working it open slowly.

Logan sobbed; it _burned_ painfully, but it also made him dizzy with pleasure. "Stop it... _Please..._ "

He did feel Harlock pull his finger out after that, but only to accost Logan's hole with more hot, wet kisses. Logan sighed, felt himself relax even more. His cock dripped some more, and he wondered how much more of this he could take. His legs shook a little, and that was when Harlock pushed two fingers inside of him.

 _"Hah... Harlock..."_ Logan’s chest heaved as his eyes started to roll back. "Oh _God,_ please... _"_

"Please, _what?_ " He sounded amused. "You can't want it already. I haven't even..."

Harlock pressed his fingers in deep, and Logan's legs all but gave out. A sensation like nothing he'd ever felt before pulsed through him as Harlock pressed into that _spot_ again and again, until all he could do was slump weakly into the wall in front of him. "Fuck me, Harlock," he demanded hoarsely. "Please, fuck me _right now._ "

Harlock gave a light chuckle through his nose, and then pulled back. He undressed so deliberately that it slowly drove Logan insane – until finally, he felt Harlock's naked skin against his back. Harlock grabbed Logan's bare thigh and lifted it, swiveling the boy's entire body so that it was angled toward the side wall of the stall. Logan wondered what he was doing. "Wh –"

"Prop your foot up there, on the toilet seat," he ordered lowly, his voice clipped with lust. "Keep it there. I'm going to ease into you very slowly."

Logan swallowed nervously but did as he was told.

Harlock spread Logan's legs a bit further apart with his hands, and then positioned the head of his cock flush up against Logan's hole. Pressing in very slowly, it wouldn't take long to feel how hard and thick it was for Logan. The boy gasped, trying his hardest not to clench up before Harlock fit his cock all the way in. The man gave a rough, long moan as he pushed himself further and further into Logan's virgin hole, his breath coming out in short pants. After what felt like an eternity, Harlock was all the way inside of Logan, and the boy felt fuller than he ever could have imagined was possible.

Taking a few deep breaths, he waited in tense silence for Harlock to make a move. After a long moment, Harlock groaned, planting a long, deep kiss onto the side of Logan's neck. "I'm going to move now," he said. "Tell me if I'm hurting you."

After a beat, he started to move and Logan sucked in a deep gasp, then let out a quiet, shaky moan. Harlock's movements were so slow, almost agonizingly so, though pain was the last thing on Logan's mind. Honestly, he wanted Harlock to fuck his brains out, but he also knew that he couldn't possibly rush this, because then it might _really_ hurt. Instead, Logan simply closed his lips against another moan, and then dared to speak what was on his mind. "Can I – Can I move? Please."

Harlock did let out a laugh, at that. "Oh, _yes_ – _please_ do. Now would be the _perfect_ time."

Logan swallowed. He couldn't help but feel like he was being teased by someone who was obviously more experienced than he was. "Okay – _cool_."

As Harlock picked up just the tiniest bit of speed, Logan let go of himself and began grinding lewdly against Harlock's cock. The older man gasped, starting to move even faster until his thrusts matched with the cadence of Logan's hips.

"Ah – _haaaa..._ "

Logan was almost embarrassed by the sounds he was making, but even this was nowhere near as humiliating as continuing on with the farce would have been. He was attracted to the Principal, had _dreamed_ of this moment for so long, had _wanted him exactly like this_ for _so long..._

 _"Nn..."_ Logan moaned. "Plea – _Please..._ "

"Please _what?_ " Harlock interrogated breathlessly, his sweaty, gleaming hips slapping again and again into Logan's backside. "You have to tell me what you _want_."

" _Faster..._ " Logan pleaded. "I nee – Need to come. Please, Sir, make me come. Make me come on your _huge, big_ cock."

Okay, so maybe dirty talk wasn't Logan's strong point. But Harlock seemed to enjoy hearing it, as he increased the speed of his thrusts threefold, almost forcing Logan to scream. _"Harlock – !"_ He cried out. "Harder – Fuck me – _harder – !_ ”

At the request, Harlock wrapped an arm tightly around Logan's stomach, holding him up on his toes and pressing the boy's torso into the wall as he fucked up into him, as hard and as deeply as he could manage, until Logan was sobbing his name over and over again, desperately gripping slick hands onto the wall as his sweaty brown hair clung to his flushed cheeks. Logan gasped and grunted through the thrusts until he couldn't take it anymore. "C-Come... _Please, Principal,_ let me come!"

Harlock laughed harshly, even though he was clearly close to the edge himself. "Even now, you haven't learned – _anything_. I wonder if you even..." Another grunt, and a hard thrust. " _Deserve_ it."

" _Please,_ Principal." Logan moaned desperately, his neglected cock soaked and completely stiff with need. "I'll do... I'll do _anything_."

 _"Anything?"_ Harlock huffed. "Beg. Beg me more, beg just like that. But you need to beg for _my_ cum. And then maybe, just maybe, I'll let you give me _yours_."

Logan was incredulous. Who did Harlock think he was? But still – it wasn’t like he had a choice. And it wasn't like their desires were that _different,_ anyway, he admitted grudgingly. Harlock was just a little bit more _colorful_ with the wording.

" _Please,"_ Logan begged. "Please, come inside me."

"'Please, come inside me,' _who?_ "

He had to be joking. "Please – Please come inside me, _Principal Harlock_."

 _"Very. Good."_ Harlock grunted with each thrust, and then wrapped his hand around Logan's cock, pumping it with strong jerks of his wrist. "Now you come for me, Logan. We'll come together, just like I said."

Everything he was feeling was so intense that it made it hard to let go in that final moment of truth – but the way Harlock pounded into him, the way he touched him, how fucking _sexy_ his voice was in his ear, all of it finally brought Logan to the edge, and he released onto Harlock's fingers and onto the wall just seconds before Harlock gave a loud grunt, and Logan felt himself being filled with the man's sperm.

 _"You..."_ Logan half-moaned, as a horrifying fact dawned on him.

"What?" Harlock sounded mildly curious. "What's wrong?"

"You... weren't wearing a condom." Logan slumped against the wall, face hidden by strands of hair. "What the fuck."

Harlock worked on slowly pulling out of Logan's ass. The boy's stomach seized with involuntary pleasure as he felt the man's bare cock dragging against his insides, fluids mixing and rolling down his legs. He felt Harlock shrug a shoulder thoughtfully as he stepped back into his clothes. "I assumed you were on the pill."

"I'm going to _kill you right now_ ," Logan ground his teeth.

"Hmm," Harlock pulled Logan back against him and stroked his cock a few last times, kissing and sucking his neck and making him absolutely melt. "I see that you’re still in need of certain... corrective measures. Clean yourself up," Harlock growled into his ear, "and then, report to the Principal's office."

**Author's Note:**

> Let. Me. Live.


End file.
